Beloved
by GoddessMari17
Summary: Zuko/OC AU. "Zuko please." She begged, her eyes were filled with tears. Her fingers were nearly tearing holes into his robe. "I don't want to die, end this...end it all." Before he could respond the doors to the throne room were broken down. Zuko pulled her close to him and they for the soldiers to end their lives, her scream was the last thing he heard...Rating will change
1. Chapter 1: Arranged Marriage

It was not uncommon in the Fire Nation for a couple to get married at a young age, most married citizens were married at the age of sixteen. But no one got married got married before puberty, at the tender age of eleven. Prince Zuko was about to get married, the reasoning for this is still unknown. All everyone knew was that Zuko and his betrothed were getting married next fall, a rumor going around said that Fire Lord Ozai had become deathly ill. He arranged for his son to become the Fire Lord after his apparent death, he arranged his wedding as well.

Girls from around the Fire Nation were taken to the palace, all hailing from wealthy families. Fire Sages along with General Iroh helped narrow down the candidates, a long and agonizingly slow process. It took a month to figure out who would be the future Fire Lady, they finally came across a girl named Erzulie. She was the young daughter of Captain Zhao, no one was aware of that he had a daughter until now. They're heard of his sons who were killed during the siege of Ba Sing Se, eighteen and sixteen year old Ryu and Seita were brutally murdered. The existence of his daughter was unknown until recently, Zhao presented her to Iroh and the Sages. He showed off her abilities and praised her accomplishments, she was the perfect match for me young Prince.

Erzulie wasn't the prettiest girl in the Fire Nation, she is very plain and boyish. One Sage thought Zhao dressed up a little boy and brought him, when they were checking for deformities they saw that the child in front of them was in fact a girl. Once the humiliating tests were over, Iroh took her to meet the Fire Lord and her future husband. Erzulie rode in the carriage with her Father, he told her how to behave while in the present of royalty. "Don't embarrass me girl." He warmed "And don't fail me like your weak brothers." Zhao sent an icy stare in her direction. Erzulie nodded, her trembling hands played with the sash on her robes. She didn't want to marry the Prince, she didn't want to live in the palace. Her Mother thought she was foolish for not wanting to be living in the palace. And she thought she was crazy for not wanting to be the Fire Lady, Erzulie would be happy to just be a normal girl. But instead she was being forced to marry Zuko, all for her Father's personal gain. Her freedom was being taken from her and what was left of her childhood was destroyed, nothing was left and she hated it. She was sure the Prince felt the same way, becoming the Fie Lord is a huge life changing experience.

When they arrived at the palace Erzulie was immediately sick, she wanted to jump out of the carriage and run home. A guard opened the door, he extended a hand to her and she took it. She was taken to the throne room, she walked inside nervously. Erzulie came face to face with Prince Zuko, she wondered where the Fire Lord was. Remembering her manners, she bowed deeply to him. She waited patiently for permission to stand, "Rise." Zuko commanded.

She stood up and looked at him "I am honored to finally meet you." Erzulie said politely "I hope I am everything you wished for." Her entire dialogue was rehearsed, her Mother coached her in say to say to the Prince once she met.

"You don't have to pretend, no one is here." Zuko said, he approached her and stood a foot away from her. She could see that he was a few inches taller than her, Erzulie looked away for a moment. She stared at the Fire Nation flag, "This is all so weird and scary." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I don't want to get married to you." He immediately regretted saying that "I didn't mean it like that...I meant to say was-"

"It's fine, I understand how you feel." Erzulie let him know she wasn't offended "To be honest, I am not prepared to get married either."

"Come, I'll show you around the palace." He grabbed her hand "You may like it here."

He guided her through the halls pointing out every detail, some of the maids gushed about how adorable they looked walking together. Both children noticed that they were holding hands, they looked like a young happy couple. Walking around holding hands, laughing, and talking. Despite them not wanting to get married, they enjoyed each other's company. The whole situation didn't seem so bad after all, they liked each other and they could relate on some levels.

Now the only thing they had to do was survive, once the other Nations find out about Ozai's death they'll be flooding the streets of the Fire Nation. Erzulie and Zuko are not ready for the dangers that lay ahead, after the wedding the fight for survive will begin.

"Zuko, I'm scared." Erzulie whispered "What if...what if people try to kill us." Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He told her "I'll stop the war if I have to."

She nodded, Erzulie still doesn't feel safe. But if Zuko said he will protect her then she must have faith that he will.


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding

The day of the wedding came too fast, Erzulie barely had time to digest the idea completely. This morning she was woken up by her ladies in waiting and taken to the spa, she was stripped out of her nightgown and helped into the milk bath. Her handmaids got in with her and washed every inch of her, her short black boyish hair was washed with a lily smelling shampoo. Her skin was pampered by the oils and soaps they used, she heard one of the ladies remark at how different she was from the typical Fire Nation girl. Her skin is golden bronze and her eyes were a honey color, it wouldn't be hard to spot her in a large crowd. Erzulie squirmed when her feet were getting scrubbed, it wasn't because it was hurting or it was uncomfortable. It was just tickling her a lot, she would have to get used to things like this. They were going to be apart of here everyday life, she never had this type of treatment at home.

She spent most of her in the company of her governess, from the day she was born she was always in the care of a nanny.

After the long bath Erzulie was massaged in lotion and oils, her hair was brushed until it was shiny and smooth to the touch. Her ladies in waiting wrapped her in a soft robe, they led her to dressing room. Erzulie looked at all the makeup and hair products, she then turned her gaze to the corner. Her dress was a pure white long gown with gold trimming, she was worried about the possibly of tripping and ruining the dress. For the next three hours her hair and makeup was done, Erzulie hissed quietly as pins were practically stabbed in her head.

Because of her lack of her hair she had to wear a wig, a long jet black wig that fell right on her lower back. After securing it with what she believed to be eighty hairpins they began to style it, Erzulie did her best to stay perfectly still. Erzulie was relieved when they were finally finished, she was starting to get pins and needles and her legs were beginning to fall asleep. She slipped on her dress and the veil was placed on her, she was handed a bouquet then led out of the room. Fire Sages were waiting for her, one stepped forward and revealed a box. Inside was a very beautiful necklace, it was of a dragon blowing fire, he took it out and held it up.

He began to speak in a strong voice.

"This is the necklace each Fire Lady wore from her wedding day to her death, this is also the same necklace that belonged to Agni's wife. The necklace of Raava is the symbol of strength, power, beauty, and fearlessness. As the future Fire Lady of our great nation, you possess all of these qualities. Wear this with great pride Lady Erzulie, be as great as the women before you and leave a legacy for ones after you. Don't shame the great Reeva , don't bring dishonor to the past Fire Ladies. And more importantly, don't destroy your own legacy."

Erzulie nodded "I swear to honor the mighty Raava and the past Fire Ladies." She said firmly. She allowed him to clasp the necklace around her neck, Erzulie hoped she could fulfill her promise.

The Sage said a blessing in a language that she thought was long forgotten, he rubbed oil on her forehead after the seemingly endless blessing. "Raava smiles down on you." He and the other Sages say, Erzulie bowed respectfully, her veil was placed over her face. She walked down the long corridor, this gave her time to think about what the Sage said.

She didn't think that her responsibility would be as great as Zuko's, both of them had big shoes to fill. Erzulie was afraid to fail and disgrace the name Fire Lady, so much pressure was placed on her. The weight on her shoulders got twenty times heavier, Erzulie swallowed the lump in her throat and straightened up. She didn't wait the guests to know she was a nervous wreck, she had to appear strong and fearless.

Easier said than done.

Outside of the palace a palanquin was waiting for her, "Where's Prince Zuko?" She asked one of her lady's maids "I thought we'd be going together."

"The Prince isn't allowed to see you until the wedding, he left for the the temple long before you." Her maid answered.

From the day they met Zuko had become her security blanket, when she was around him she didn't feel afraid as much. He brought her comfort, Erzulie nodded mutely then climbed into the palanquin. She settled into the cushion seat and looked straight ahead, she lifted the veil up. Erzulie could see people gathering in streets, they were enjoying the procession. All dressed in white and gold, Fire Nation citizens were ready for the wedding and the festivities that will follow.

She was behind a parade of dancers moving to the rhythm of the instruments, master firebenders that were making different shapes in the air, soldiers in their traditional armor. Everything was so amazing, Erzulie didn't expect for things to be this extravagant.

She wondered what the actual wedding would be like, would they ride dragons into the sunset and dine with the spirits? Erzulie softly giggled at her wild imagination, that was completely silly of her to think that. After what seemed like days of riding, Erzulie arrived at the temple. She let down her veil and grabbed her bouquet, the curtains were opened and a bearer offered his hand. She stepped out of the palanquin then smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, Erzulie was escorted into the temple. Her nerves immediately crumbled, her heart began to beat so hard she thought it might jump out of her chest. The wedding march started to play, Erzulie took a deep breath and began to move forward. She could see Zuko through the thick veil, he looked just as nervous as she was.

Erzulie took her time walking, she thought about the possibility of falling again. The whispering made her even more nervous, she wanted to turn around but it was too late. Once she was close enough, Zuko took her by the hand. "I'm scared." She whispered to him, he squeezed her hand.

"I am too, but don't worry I'll protect you." He gave her a small smile.

They turned to the Sage, he stepped forward and looked down at the children before him. "The great Fire God shines his light on this day." He said loud enough for everyone to hear, the audience clapped.

The Sage silenced them "We are here to witness the joining of Prince Zuko and Lady Erzulie, they will carry on the legacy their ancestors left behind." He grabbed two cups of wine "Remove your veil lady Erzulie."

She did it slowly, the Sage gave them the cups "This is the blood of Agni and Raava, the original leaders of our nation. Drink and feel the power course through your bodies, it will give strength in your long journey." The Sage instructed.

Zuko and Erzulie grimaced a little as they drank, how do adults enjoy wine? It tastes so bitter and it burned their throats, they handed the cups back after they finished the contents.

"Now you are protected by the Fire God and Goddess, no harm shall come to you." The Sage said "Your lives are now in their hands."

Suddenly the flames around the statue of Agni and Raava strung to life, Erzulie subtly gasped and moved closer to Zuko. He gripped her hand and they exchanged looks, Zuko whispered words of encouragement to her. "The flames burn bright, they tell us of your rule." The Sage regained their attention "It will be long and joyous, much like your marriage." Some of the fire was taken from the huge flame, Sages brought the small flames to them. The young couple held out their hands, they stared at the fire for what seemed like forever. They could swear they saw Agni and Raava staring at them, the God and Goddess had approving smiles on their usual stoic faces.

"This fire represents the passion and power your bond will have, it must never dim or die. Without it your marriage will crumble, keep this flame strong and bright. Neither of you shall let yourselves or anyone, take the fire out of your bond."

They turned around to the audience then presented the fire, and like they practiced a hundred times before they performed an ancient ritual. They expertly weaved the flames into different shapes, they carefully moved their hands and made sure they did everything correctly. Soon their fire turned into dragons, the dragons began to dance around each other. Zuko let his dragon let his dragon disappear first, Erzulie's performed one last dance before vanishing. The crowd applauded them for efforts, Zuko was amazed he didn't mess up. He still isn't a good firebender, he was a little above average at the least. Erzulie on the other hand was an extraordinary bender, he felt a bit of jealousy.

A few moments later the Sage stood in the center of the young couple, he held a pillow with two rings. "Marriage is a sacred bond between man and woman, it must be treated as a precious treasure." He held up the rings for all to see. Zuko and Erzulie craned their necks so they could see better, "These rings are symbols of love, trust, honor, and understanding." He lowered the pillow.

"Take the rings and place it upon each other's finger."

They nodded then took the rings, Zuko gently took her by the hand then slipped the ring on her finger. She took a brief moment to marvel at the ring, it was so beautiful. A ruby surrounded by diamonds on a golden band was on her ring finger, it is just as pretty as the necklace she was wearing. After her amazement wore off, Erzulie put his ring on.

"You are no longer separate persons, now you are joined as one under the eyes of Agni and Raava. This day you vow to honor and cherish one another, never to bring harm or be disloyal to each other." The Sage told them with a grave tone. They nodded in understanding, they were instructed to look at each other.

"Now you may seal your bond with a kiss."

Zuko looked at the audience then at her, Erzulie had her hips folded back. They stared at one another for a long awkward time.

They leaned forward slightly and puckered their lips, the newly weds lightly packed each other. They turned and forced a smile, the audience awed and cooed at how adorable the scene was.

"We now move on to the coronation!" The Sage's voice boomed "Prince Zuko please step forward."

Zuko moved away from her and stood by the old Sage, the Sage held up the crown over the Prince.

"Today the Fire Nation welcomes a new ruler, we pray that he will guide us in the right and fulfill his duties as the next Fire Lord."

The crown was placed in his topknot, and as he practiced a thousand times before he prepared to say his speech.

"I, Fire Lord Zuko vow to continue the legacy of past Fire Lords. My promise is to lead this nation into a new era, I will not abuse my power or my people. It is my duty to protect every last one of you until my last breath, no living creature will hurt anyone while I'm still on the throne. If I should fail, then I have brought shame to my forefathers and the great Agni. I, Fire Lord Zuko accept my fate as your new Lord and I accept the responsibilities that come with it." He finished.

The crowd erupted in cheers, Erzulie stood at the far corner of the altar. She could see the look of worry on his face, she moved toward him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled weakly, "You will be a great Fire Lord." She said encouragingly.

"Lady Erzulie." The Sage called her, she gave him Zuko one last smile before walking away. She stared at the crown of the Fire Lady, Erzulie swallowed and cleared her dry throat.

"The Fire Lord is the dragon who protects his lands and people, his mighty roar can make mountains topple. The Fire Lady is the tamer of the great dragon, she guides him in ways that his council cannot. She is the Fire Lord's beloved wife and mother of his future heir, Lady Erzulie help shape the nation with Lord Zuko. Show him the ways for which he can't see, without you the dragon will not fly to great heights."

Erzulie looked at everyone, she felt the weight on her shoulders get a million times heavier.

"I, Lady Erzulie accept my rule in the shape of this nation. I will not fail you or my husband, this is my promise to my people." She didn't have give a speech like Zuko. The Sage put the crown in her hair, Zuko and Erzulie stood beside each other. They gazed at the sea of people.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Erzulie."

Once again the crowd erupted in cheers, Zuko grabbed her hand and they descended down the stairs. Flower petals were thrown at them as they walked by, a palanquin was waiting for them. They waved at everyone before getting in, Erzulie got comfortable in the seat then removed her veil. Zuko sat next to her and for a long time they just sat there, they merely stared at the spot in front of them.

"We kissed." She broke the silence, she looked at him "Let's never do that again."

"Agreed." He said, they shook hands.


End file.
